Um Assassinato, Não Um Crime
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Ela já havia aguentado demais, mas nunca permitiria deixá-lo partir.


**Ficwriter:** Arashi Kaminari**  
Beta-reader:** Kotsuki  
**Gênero:** Drama . Death-fic  
**Classificação:** R (por haver morte)  
**Disclaimer:** A Origem e suas personagens pertencem a Christopher Nolan. Eu as uso apenas para me divertir, logo a fanfic não possue fins lucrativos.  
**Sinopse:** Ela já havia aguentado demais, mas nunca permitiria deixá-lo partir.

* * *

**UM ASSASSINATO, NÃO UM CRIME**  
(ELE ESTAVA PEDINDO POR AQUILO)

Ariadne era o nome da jovem que atravessou a porta e arrancou um suspiro, logo contido, de Arthur. Mal lançaria um sorriso malicioso para o rapaz se não tivesse vislumbrado, mesmo que por alguns instantes, o que nunca esperou ver nos olhos de seu marido: a luxúria por uma mulher que não era ela. No fim daquela noite, cinqüenta anos de sonhos terminariam no último giro do peão.

A francesa não conseguia parar de pensar que, se vacilasse, Ariadne ficaria com tudo o que havia conquistado. E a idéia do marido tocar a garota da mesma forma que um dia a havia tocado lhe revirava o estômago a ponto de querer vomitar. A arquiteta partilharia de sonhos que um dia haviam sido somente deles e aprenderia em pouco tempo tudo o que os dois levaram anos para descobrir. Então ela assumiria aos poucos o lugar de Mal na vida das crianças e, quando menos esperasse, seria Ariadne a buscá-los na escola, seria com ela que eles comparariam Mal toda vez que a mãe os desapontasse. A jovem roubaria tudo e teria toda a vantagem, e Mal simplesmente não podia deixar os dois saírem impunes.

Havia feito uma escolha à qual não voltaria atrás mesmo se pudesse. Não apenas por seus filhos, mas pelo bem de seu casamento. E agora se flagrava sentindo impotência perante uma situação que parecia fugir de seu controle. Dom comentava sobre um ou outro detalhe do plano, às vezes não dizia nada, mas sempre havia a menção ao nome da arquiteta: do quão era dedicada, que aprendia rápido e do quanto era eficiente; e Mal se perguntava se a eficiência da garota se estendia a um colchão de hotel. Não havia jeito de eles serem mais óbvios, mas todos pareciam ignorar o fato - exceto ela, a esposa traída. Como Dom conseguia fazer aquilo com os próprios filhos também? Passou a não ouvir mais o que o marido falava, pois sua cabeça se enchia de pensamentos ruins dos quais não conseguia se livrar mais tarde.

Até que afogou Dom em um sonho. Suavemente. Mal sempre havia sido aquela com maior imaginação entre eles, então só precisou imaginar conseguir alcançar a superfície, viva, depois de beijar o marido debaixo d'água até lhe tirar o fôlego. Quando despertou, Dom estava sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha, ao lado de uma garrafa de vinho vazia. Mal sabia o que aquilo significava, mas naquele momento, não importava. O fato de ter cedido ao extravasamento de suas vontades mais obscuras havia retornado o prazer de acordar de seus sonhos, pois o marido já não mais parecia ser o bastante.

O olhar de Cobb estava oblíquo como nunca havia visto antes, e tudo o que ela fez foi fingir pelo bem dos dois. Sentada em seu colo, e ele não se preocupou em dar-lhe apoio para as costas com o braço, ela acariciou a face amada e perguntou com cinismo se ele estava magoado pela brincadeira. Cobb apertou os olhos e ela completou dizendo que depois de _cinqüenta anos casados_ já estava na hora de um ceder à vontade de matar o outro. Ele não achou engraçado.

Mal o matou outras cinco vezes ao longo de quatro meses. E Dom já não reclamava. Os motivos eram vários: o fato dele ter mentido ao dizer que havia apreciado a nova arrumação da sala, ou dele ter mentido ao dizer que estava a trabalho, quando na verdade estava em uma reunião de homens com Arthur, ou dele ter esquecido o dia do primeiro beijo deles que havia sido na semana anterior. E as desculpas, ah, Mal tinha imaginação o suficiente para criar um punhado delas, embora desde a última (_Depois de alguns anos de casamento, algumas pessoas gostam de procurar aquilo que não tem em outra pessoa. Eu prefiro encontrar nos sonhos_), Dom não ter mais a indagado sobre o assunto.

Arthur nunca disse que sim, mas também nunca negou o que havia entre Ariadne e Dom, apenas preferia manter-se no discurso politicamente correto ao pedir para que Mal esquecesse o assunto. Como poderia, quando a jovem era tudo o que vinha à sua cabeça toda vez que o marido cruzava a porta da frente com um sorriso no rosto; um sorriso o qual ela sabia não ter sido a responsável? Mas Arthur era um bom amigo, de alguma forma covarde ao resignar-se em perder sem lutar, mas ainda sim alguém que, por mais que ela quisesse atirar contra naquele momento, Mal se importava. Então ela insistiu um pouco mais, até ele fechar a cara daquela forma que mostrava que não havia mais a mínima chance de permitir que a questão se prolongasse, somente para ele não perceber a verdadeira intenção dela, e fingiu deixar o assunto de lado.

Em uma semana Dom partiria para um trabalho que daria errado no Cairo. Obviamente ele não sabia que a esposa havia atentado contra o seu sucesso, e partiu dizendo que voltaria o mais rápido possível. Mal sorriu do jeito zombeteiro que costumava sorrir na época em que eles ainda estavam se conhecendo, mas o marido não reparou, e ela alargou mais o sorriso ao percebê-lo. Era tão evidente sua pressa em encontrar a amante, que ele deixava sinais tão claros quanto aquele passarem desapercebidos. Teria pena do homem se não fosse rancor tudo o que sentia.

As notícias ruins realmente corriam rápido. Isso Mal pôde constatar quando Arthur ligou informando que Dom estava em coma induzido e que ele estava arranjando um jeito de movê-lo para a Suíça o mais rápido possível. _Suíça_, pensou Mal, _um belo lugar para um fim_ e disse que esperaria por eles. E assim o fez.

Despediu-se dos filhos sem demora e deixou-os aos cuidados da mãe - que perguntou o que estava havendo, naquele tom de acusação que ela sempre havia usado quando o assunto era Dom e que Mal sempre havia ignorado, porém não mais agora que sabia que a mulher sempre tivera razão - e seguiu para o aeroporto a fim de tomar um vôo que tivesse uma vaga na primeira classe. Afinal, aquela era uma ocasião importante e ela queria aproveitar cada momento.

_Arthur pediu desculpas por não estar presente_ foi o recado que seu pai lhe transmitiu, quando chegou ao hospital. Mal já esperava por aquilo, uma vez que uma falha no trabalho era sempre o mesmo que ter um alvo na testa, ainda estando você em solo suíço. Ela inclinou a cabeça como se sentisse pesar e pediu para ficar a sós com o marido. O médico tentou dizer que não era possível, contudo Mal havia encenado por tempo demais para enganar a qualquer um. Então, comovido pela visão desoladora da mulher, ele permitiu-lhe fatídicos cinco minutos.

Mal não se preocupou em sentar. Apenas se aproximou da cama onde Dom repousava, sereno mas com aparência bem abatida, e beijou-lhe a face. _Eu gostaria que tudo fosse diferente_, ela sussurrou no ouvido do marido, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, _mas pelo menos não haverá mais dor_. Então abriu a bolsa, pegou a faca que havia comprado no caminho para o hospital, e cortou todos os tubos que o ligavam às máquinas que o mantinham vivo. Os fluídos escorreram, lavando o chão, e ela quebrou quantos equipamentos pôde para evitar uma ressurreição.

Depois, pôs a cadeira diante da cama, sentou-se, acendeu um cigarro e esperou. Esperou pelo inevitável, e ele não tardou a acontecer. Logo uma enfermeira entrou às pressas no quarto - provavelmente por conta do sinal que automaticamente era acionado quando algo de errado ocorria - e ao vê-la, parada e calma, gritou por ajuda e pelos seguranças. Mas o estrago já estava feito e Mal não se esconderia. Não que ela tivesse qualquer intenção, assim que viu o homem fardado vir em sua direção ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Era Ariadne em uma outra face vindo lhe punir e Mal não fugiria, pois estava coberta de razão.

* * *

06 e 14 de setembro de 2010


End file.
